Donde cielo y mar se tocan
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Kenshin siempre ha intentado convivir con su pasado, pero la llegada de una joven que intenta vengar uno de sus antiguos crímenes le hará enfrentarse de la forma más dura a Battousai, llevándolo por difíciles y desconocidos caminos, que incluso le harán encontrar el amor verdadero de la forma más inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello. **

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 1

Marzo del 1877. Décimo año de la era Meiji.

El bullicio del restaurante dejó de escucharse cuando la puerta se cerró, y el grupo del dojo Kamiya comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el hogar después de una buena cena.

En la calle desierta a esas horas sólo se escuchaban las pisadas y comentarios de los presentes.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Megumi? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire Yoshi mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y Kaoru contestaba.

- Tenía un paciente de última hora. Parece ser que el carnicero casi se corta la mano.

- Es una lástima, no he probado un estofado mejor que el de esta noche.

- Sanosuke, eres un insensible. – Espetó la morena mirando al chico con sorpresa, al ignorar éste la desgracia del carnicero del barrio.

El castaño comenzó a discutir con la chica sobre el tema mientras Kenshin fruncía el ceño, parándose al visualizar a unos metros en la lejanía algo que no le gustó. Un grupo de cuatro hombres rodeaban a una mujer, una chica joven vestida con ropa desgastada y oscura, poco típica para una chica, que reposaba su mano derecha sobre el mango de una espada.

- Quedaos aquí. – Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad, aunque de forma severa, para después seguir avanzando hasta el grupo, haciendo que sus amigos se quedasen quietos intentando entender qué ocurría. Una vez lo hubieron hecho, continuaron andando para ayudar a Kenshin, si hacia falta.

Antes de que el ex – samurái consiguiera llegar cerca de la escena, observó como los hombres se abalanzaron contra la chica, intentando atacarla. Kenshin entonces sacó su espada de filo invertido y corrió hacia la zona, deteniéndose en seco asombrado al vislumbrar como aquella muchacha de pelo azabache se defendía del grupo con una increíble rapidez y eficacia, simplemente con sus manos y piernas.

Cuando sólo un hombre quedaba en pie, la chica misteriosa desenvainó vertiginosamente su katana, parando al llegar con su fijo a la garganta del hombre.

- No se te ocurra volver a amenazar a nadie en tu vida. – Le ordenó mirándole a los ojos con frialdad y furia, haciendo que el hombre asintiera repetidamente, para después salir corriendo.

La joven enfundó su arma ignorando al grupo que la observaba atónito a unos pocos metros, cuando escuchó la voz de Yoshi hablarla con entusiasmo.

- ¿¡Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo eso a esa velocidad?! ¡Ha sido increíble!

La morena se giró mirando al niño, aún seria, para después centrar los ojos en Kaoru, qué tomó la palabra.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias. – Respondió ella de forma seca, para después girarse y huir de la escena, dejando a los presentes aún aturdidos e impresionados.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Preguntó Sanosuke mientras todos continuaban contemplando su partida, menos Kenshin, quien observaba a un punto fijo serio y desconcertado, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Nunca la había visto antes por la ciudad, debe de ser forastera. Quizá sea comerciante.

- Venga ya. Lleva una espada y lucha como una maestra, además ¿No te has fijado en sus ropas? No parece ganar mucho dinero si va con esas pintas.

- Sí, sin kimono, con esos pantalones y camiseta raídos. Es muy misteriosa. Me pregunto qué hará aquí. – Añadió Yoshi a las palabras de Sanosuke, mientras Kaoru fijaba la vista en el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de su ausencia mental.

- Kenshin ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada, es sólo que siento como si ya hubiera visto antes a esa chica, pero no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo.

- Quizá te recuerde a alguien.

- Sí, no debería darle importancia, de todos modos, puede que lo recuerde en algún momento.

- Sanosuke tiene razón, ya te acordarás, hombre. No es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho.

- Sí, claro, tenéis razón. – Terminó agregando el hombre mientras volvía la vista hacia la morena, sonriéndole amablemente, comenzando a andar junto con el resto, pero aún así, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos profundos de mirada penetrante que tan familiares le resultaban.

Aquella mujer asomó la cabeza desde detrás de una esquina cuando empezó a escuchar pasos alejándose, pues se había escondido para vigilar al grupo en una calle paralela a la de la lucha.

Cuando ya no pudo distinguirlos en la negrura de la noche, salió de su escondite, encaminándose hasta el punto en el cual los hombres la habían asaltado, vislumbrando con orgullo que aún seguían inconscientes en el suelo. Después, volvió a retomar su primer objetivo: Acercarse hasta un tablón de madera donde se colgaban anuncios, y la mujer anteriormente había visto algo que la llamó la atención sobremanera, pues era la causa por la cual había llegado hasta Tokio.

La morena sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, para después comenzar a retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho al escudriñar el anuncio en concreto, que mostraba el dibujo de un hombre, de un asesino buscado por los recientes crímenes cometidos en la ciudad.

Con toda su atención aún fija en el papel y sus letras, la chica lo arrancó de la madera sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo una alegría desmedida crecer en su interior, al ver que al fin, la búsqueda daba sus frutos y estaba cerca de él.

- Pronto saldaremos cuentas, Battousai. – Escupió aquella frase mirando fijamente el papel, para después arrugarlo con odio y tirarlo al suelo, saliendo rápidamente de aquella calle, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras nocturnas.

* * *

_Gritos, furia, suplicas, indiferencia... Y sangre, desde luego mucha sangre. _

_Aquello era todo lo que se mezclaba en esa estrecha calle de Kyoto, mientras las estrellas centelleaban en el cielo, oscuro y calmado. _

_Paro en seco tras lanzar otro ataque certero al último hombre que cejaba el morir, levantándose tras varios cortes mortales. _

_ - No puedo morir... Tengo que seguir. – Murmura aquel, poniéndose en pie mientras me giro lentamente, pensando en por qué es tan iluso o idiota, mirándole con suma frialdad mientras el militar se ponía en posición de lucha._

_Otra vez el sonido de la katana cortando el viento y la carne con velocidad, otra vez el tintineo de las gotas de sangre caer sobre la tierra... _

_Por fin el último asalto, no se levanta de nuevo. Envaino la katana y dejo caer la nota explicando por qué lo he hecho. No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Desaparezco del lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada, y en realidad me doy cuenta de que en mi interior todo es como si sólo hubiera muerto una mosca, no me importa, no me cuestiono lo sucedido, sólo camino pensando en que el agua para lavarme estará helada. _

_Las ocho de la mañana. Esperaba que hubiesen encontrado los cuerpos antes, la verdad, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. _

_Observo a la policía recogiendo pruebas, alejando a la gente de la escena, acumulándola a unos escasos metros donde yo me encuentro, el último, apartado contemplando mi obra. _

_Se escuchan las rápidas pisadas de unas geta. Es su mujer, seguro, puedo desde aquí, sin mirarla, percibir su ansiedad. _

_Efectivamente, después de dos segundos surge en la escena del crimen, tapándose la boca con las manos cuando contempla el cadáver de su marido. Comienza a llorar, cae de rodillas ante él, grita y lo abraza. No siento nada. _

_Segundos después veo aparecer a una niña pequeña que contempla la escena con los ojos como platos. No puede dejar de mirar a la mujer y al muerto, pero no llora, sólo contempla con una mirada penetrante y oscura. Parece que no siente nada de su alrededor, me recuerda a mí. _

_Continuo mirándola, ha llamado mi atención. Veo como las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su cara, pero no se mueve, ni habla, sin embargo, sus ojos son pozos vacíos que no puedo dejar de mirar ¿Cómo no puede reaccionar ante aquello? ¿Por qué aquellos ojos cortan como espadas? ..._

De repente, Kenshin despertó de su sueño bañado en un sudor frío, incorporándose de golpe, quedando sentado en el futón mientras su respiración comenzaba desacelerarse.

- Es ella. – Murmuró con horror en la oscuridad del cuarto, sintiendo que los fantasmas de su pasado se le venían encima de forma irremediable.

**Gracias a todo aquel que lo haya leído. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 2

- ¡ Apártense! ¡Vamos, aléjense! – Ordenaba uno de los policías a la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba entorno a la escena del nuevo crimen de Battousai, mientras la misteriosa morena contemplaba el escenario, sin poder rememorar trágicas estampas del pasado.

- Señor, ha dejado otra nota. – Habló al oficial uno de sus subordinados, pasándole el pedazo de papel escrito y manchado de sangre.

- Estos crímenes no los está cometiendo Battousai, no dicen por qué lo ha hecho. – Respondió el moreno seguro de lo que decía, separando después el cigarrillo de sus labios.

La chica frunció el ceño desconcertada al conocer la noticia. Estaba de acuerdo con el oficial de policía. Battousai el asesino siempre explicaba el por qué en sus notas ¿qué mente perversa estaría haciéndose pasar por él y con qué objetivo?

- Mierda... – Murmuró con las facciones rígidas por el enfado, saliendo ágilmente del lugar, apretando el paso mientras su mente despotricaba contra el mundo que le negaba, de nuevo, la posibilidad de encontrar al famoso Hitokiri.

Caminó por el puente que salía del pueblo hacia el río cuando frente a ella, varios individuos la bloquearon el camino, haciendo que parara al comprobar que no pretendían dejarla pasar. Pronto reconoció a los tipos de hacia un par de noches.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tuvisteis suficiente? – Dijo con valentía, mirándolos fijamente.

- Puede que con más no seas tan valiente, bonita. – Añadió uno de ellos, haciendo que otros tantos salieran de zonas cercanas, bloqueándole también la salida trasera de la construcción.

Al final, un conjunto de ocho hombres armados con palos, espadas y cadenas la rodeaban en aquel puente de madera, haciendo que la joven tratara de pensar su estrategia a seguir. Lo tenía crudo y ellos también lo sabían.

- ¡Vas a pagar por lo qué nos hiciste!

Tras la voz de uno de los apaleados por la joven la vez anterior, el resto de hombres se abalanzaron hacia ella, haciendo que esta rápidamente sacara su katana, esquivando el ataque, milagrosamente, de todos con un ágil movimiento saliendo del corro. Pero no todo fue tan bien después.

Mientras la chica empujaba a uno de sus adversarios tirándolo del puente, tardó en reaccionar recibiendo un corte en el brazo que hizo que perdiera la concentración un segundo, siendo después, a causa de esto, golpeada con uno de los listones de madera en la espalda, lo que la derribó.

Ella se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo deteniendo un ataque frontal, dirigiendo después su atención a los nuevos golpes, no logrando salir de la trayectoria de un nuevo corte de katana, que rasgó la piel de su abdomen.

La joven se riñó interiormente por desconcentrarse, pero por más que intentaba recuperar la concentración, un nuevo golpe la sorprendía, hasta que volvió a caer al suelo. Está vez no la dio tiempo a levantarse cuando vislumbró a dos de los tipos del grupo de la mujer y el niño de hacia dos noches.

Sin aguardar más se levantó y luchó hasta que hubieron desaparecido todos, al ser aplastados por la maestría de los dos hombres, en particular, del pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sanosuke mirando a la chica, quien les daba la espalda, hasta que se giró segundos después encarándolos.

- Sí, gracias, pero no era vuestra lucha. – Recriminó fríamente mientras se llevaba la mano al corte de su brazo, el más profundo.

- No te sientas ofendida, eres una buena guerrera, manejas la espada con gran maestría. Te hemos ayudado porque nadie podría solo contra ocho hombres que atacan a traición. – Intervino Kenshin, no pudiendo mantener la mirada de aquella joven, al asaltarle los recuerdos de Battousai.

- Deberías ir a un médico. Ese corte es profundo. Podríamos ayudarte, una de nuestras amigas lo es.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior con sutileza, meditando la propuesta del castaño, sabiendo que aquella herida necesitaba atención más que ninguna otra. Tras unos segundos meditando, decidió aceptar comenzando a caminar, siguiéndoles.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Se aventuró a preguntar Sanosuke, quien no dio importancia al inusual silencio y seriedad de Kenshin.

-Nanako. – Respondió ella sin mirarle, continuando presionando su corte.

- Nosotros somos Sanosuke y Kenshin. Eres forastera ¿verdad? ¿qué te trae por Tokio?

- Soy de Kyoto. He venido porque ando buscando a alguien importante.

- ¿Sola? ¿pero cuántos años tienes? – Intervino sorprendido el hombre, mirándola.

- 17, pero pronto cumpliré los 18. Mi historia es larga y complicada, si no te importa, me gustaría dejar de hablar de mí, Sanosuke.

- Em... Claro, lo siento. – Dijo el chico atropellado por la sinceridad y brusquedad de la morena, que continuó como si nada, agradeciendo que el chico hubiera parado.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al dojo, donde se encontraba Megumi de visita aquel día, ya que había sido invitada a comer. Nanako receló de todo cuanto la rodeaba, pues no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con la gente, aún así, trató de ocultar su miedo a lo desconocido, siguiendo a los dos chicos hasta la estancia principal de la casa, donde las dos mujeres se encontraban charlando.

- Megumi, necesitamos que ayudes a esta chica. Ha sido atacada y su herida parece profunda.

- Tú eres la misma que tumbó a aquellos hombres la otra noche. Oh, perdona, soy Kaoru Kamiya. – Añadió al darse cuenta de sus modales, dejándose llevar por la emoción e intriga.

- Mi nombre es Nanako, encantada.

- Yo soy Megumi, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, este cabeza de chorlito por una vez ha dado en el clavo. Necesitaré coserte la herida. Voy a por mis cosas, no tardaré. Kaoru, véndale la herida hasta que venga, por favor. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie, saliendo de la estancia.

La mujer asintió saliendo en busca de vendas, volviendo en pocos minutos, comenzando a ayudar a la chica.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, tengo un asunto pendiente en el bar.

- No pierdas mucho dinero con los dados, Sanosuke. – Dijo Kaoru sin mirar al chico, quien se decepcionó porque conociera su secreto, temiendo las represalias si perdía.

- Es un vago y un gorrón, pero buena persona. – le explicó a la muchacha mientras sonreía levemente, dándose cuenta de que Nanako seguía muy callada y distante. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

La morena alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su interlocutora, sorprendiéndose porque alguien que no la conocía se ofreciera a ayudarla.

- Estoy bien, gracias, muchas gracias. No soy alguien muy amigable ni conversadora, disculpa mis modales.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. Aquí nos gusta ayudar a las buenas personas.

Por primera vez, Nanako esbozó una tímida pero sincera sonrisa, que Kaoru le devolvió ampliamente, continuando con su trabajo.

- Bien, esto ya está, servirá para taponar momentáneamente. Kenshin, puedes traer agua, ¿por favor? – Llamó al hombre alzando la voz, dándose cuenta de que la joven tenía otros cortes que necesitaban ser limpiados.

Minutos más tarde, el pelirrojo entró con un cuenco de agua que depositó en la mesa del centro de la sala, posicionándose así frente a las dos chicas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó tratando de sonar tan afable y relajado como de costumbre, no siendo muy capaz al recordar sus pesadillas, y mucho menos al sumergirse en los ojos de ella, que se centraron en los suyos al hablarla.

- Sí, gracias por todo.

De pronto, al fijar la vista en él y escudriñar por primera vez su rostro, sintió como su sangre se helaba, dejando de circular. No podía creerlo, aquel pelirrojo frente a ella tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, totalmente igual que el asesino que buscaba, que Battousai, aquel que le había arruinado la vida hacia 10 años.

Nanako sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse mientras continuaba mirando fijamente aquella cara, sobretodo la cicatriz con la que había soñado tantas veces. Una vez hubo asimilado que él era a quien había buscado, encontrándolo al fin, se levantó muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Tú... Tú eres Battousai el asesino. – Murmuró con total odio mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en la empuñadura de su katana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 3

Tras la frase de Nanako, el trío guardó silencio. Un silencio incomodo y tenso mientras Kaoru contemplaba con intriga y temor la mirada asesina que la morena lanzaba al ex samurai, que mantenía la vista clavada en sus ojos, encontrando en ellos, a diferencia de Kaoru, el dolor que la chica guardaba dentro por su culpa.

- Sal fuera de la casa. – Ordenó Nanako desenvainando el sable, apuntándole con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? él ya no es un asesino, no hay motivo para temer, es bueno. – Intervino rápidamente la maestra de esgrima, intentando que aquello acabara y alguien le explicara algo.

Kenshin obedeció lentamente la orden, dirigiéndose a la salida mientras su enemiga no le quitaba ojo, vigilando sus movimientos mientras ignoraba los comentarios de la dueña del dojo, que por supuesto, los siguió hasta la calle donde observó con miedo que la chica tomara su posición de ataque, mirando fríamente a su amigo.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Lanzó la pregunta al chico, que asintió seriamente, hablando después.

- Eres la hija de Takeshi Hissaki.

- Eso es. He estado buscándote incansable durante años para hacer justicia, Battousai. No pienso dejar que te largues, uno de los dos debe morir hoy.

- ¡Kenshin ya no mata, hace 10 años que dejó ese oscuro tiempo atrás, el ayuda a los demás! ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿¡qué te pasa!? – Gritó Kaoru al chico a ver que, como veces atrás, no intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su agresor, sino que callaba, manteniendo la vista fija en la morena, reflejando en su cara el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza de su pasado.

- ¡Desenvaina tu espada! ¡defiéndete porque te aseguro que no pienso achantarme aunque no te defiendas! – Le gritó la chica enfadada, viendo como él seguía inmóvil.

- Siento mucho lo que tuve que hacerle a tu padre, y el daño que te he causado por ello, ojalá todo fuera tan sólo una pesadilla, pero todos sabemos que fue real. Lo siento de verás, Nanako Hissaki.

La morena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia y furia al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo salir de su boca con vergüenza y sinceridad, pero aquello a ella no le llegaba; Sólo veía ante ella a un asesino despiadado que había arruinado su infancia. Que hablara sólo hacia que se enojara más, con lo que al final, harta de palabrería y llena de odio, se lanzó hacia el hombre dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

Kenshin bloqueó el potente ataque con el mango de su katana, haciendo que la chica pronto cambiara de posición, volviendo a atacar de forma vertiginosa, haciendo que al chico no le quedara más remedio que sacar su espada para protegerse, pero, al estar distraído por el colapso mental que aquello le había producido, fue herido varias veces por la chica mientras Kaoru, giraba que aquello parara, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

- ¡ Se supone que eres el más mortífero asesino de Japón! ¡ pelea con bravura para hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de acabar contigo, Battousai! – Le dijo tras separarse de él, después de un veloz asalto que acabo por herir al chico en un hombro, donde ella clavó su katana.

Segundos después, la lucha volvió a reanudarse, haciendo que Kenshin lograra concentrarse ante el peligro de morir a manos de la joven, que no dejaba de sorprenderle con su habilidad en el manejo de la espada, y con su velocidad.

Esta vez, a Nanako le fue más difícil acercarse al pelirrojo, con lo que sacó el último as que se guardaba en la manga, y estaba segura descolocaría al antiguo Hitokiri, permitiéndola igualarse a él en la lucha.

Tras varios choques de espada y gritos de Kaoru, ambos se alejaron observándose. Nanako envainó su espada, sonriendo maliciosamente al observar el estado de Kenshin, que respiraba agitadamente tratando de mantener el dolor bajo control mientras miraba las gotas de su sangre manchar el suelo.

- Prepárate a morir, Battousai. – Susurró la chica después de unos segundos, dispuesta a propinar el último golpe mientras le miraba fijamente con seriedad, posicionándose para ello, haciendo que tanto Kaoru como Kenshin se sorprendieran al reconocer el movimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante el estimulo cuando la joven corría hacia su objetivo llena de furia, dispuesta a usar la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi.

Nanako desenvainó la espada en el momento oportuno, girando para desorientar a su adversario, cortándole después en el cuello, pero no de forma mortal.

Sabía que Kenshin sería capaz de identificar la técnica del Mitsurugi usada y no recibir la muerte, pero aún no quería matarlo; Simplemente quería observar su reacción al enterarse de que su maestro Hiko había enseñado a otra persona aquella técnica ancestral, y que pensaba usarla para acabar con él.

- Es la técnica de Kenshin... – Susurró Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos, vislumbrando la escena con la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas húmedas del llanto. Por su cabeza sólo podían pasar pensamientos de desilusión fatal al vislumbrar la posibilidad de que la chica ganara el duelo.

- Cómo es posible que conozcas esa técnica. – Dijo el pelirrojo entre jadeos, alzando la vista para contemplar el rostro triunfante de su adversaria, quien sonrió con maldad.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, aunque te cueste creerlo, es la verdad. Él me enseñó al igual que hizo contigo.

El pelirrojo no podía dar crédito ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué habría visto Hiko para enseñarle su técnica y cuidarla como había hecho con él años atrás? Estaba desconcertado y eso sabía que le restaba puntos en el combate, por ello, decidió volver a erguirse, separando la mano de su cuello, poniéndose en guardia.

Nanako ante el estimulo reaccionó igual, volviendo a atacarlo, esta vez usando la técnica de su maestro, sabiendo que Kenshin tendría ventaja al conocer cual era su estilo, pero no le importaba; Sólo podía guiarla la rabia hacia aquel hombre.

Tras recibir varios golpes de parte del ex samurai, ella volvió a tener el control, derribando a su adversario, que debilitado por el dolor de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre, decidió no levantarse, aceptando que su destino era morir en manos de esa chica para expiar sus pecados.

Merecía aquello, su interior se lo decía, no era suficiente haber cambiado después de lo ocurrido, el dolor de los familiares y la muerte no cambiaría... Aquello que estaba haciendo, además, era un acto solidario. Ella necesitaba vengarse para poder continuar con su vida.

- Adelante, mátame. – Susurró Kenshin con tranquilidad, alzando la vista para mirarla, ignorando el grito de su amiga rogando que no lo hiciera. – Quizás esta sea la única manera de pagar por el daño que he causado.

- Estamos de acuerdo, es lo que te mereces después de arruinar la vida de tantos, Battousai.

Después de decirle aquello, la chica rompió la distancia que los separaba, quedando frente a él, alzando su katana para después dejarla caer y matarlo, pero tuvo que frenar en el acto cuando Kaoru se posicionó sobre Kenshin, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de él.

- ¡Tendrás que matarme a mí también antes! – Gritó la morena entre lágrimas mirando con frialdad a Nanako, quien frunció levemente el ceño ante aquello, sintiendo un deje de culpabilidad por continuar, al observar el dolor de aquella mujer que se había portado bien con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a su madre aquel funesto día y su voluntad flaqueó.

- Tú no lo entiendes. ¡Él mató a mi padre, es el responsable de que mi madre después se suicidara, sólo él es el culpable de toda mi desgracia! – La gritó exasperada, llena de dolor y odio.

- Él ya está pagando por todo aquello ¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que sufre, tiene corazón y sentimientos, sólo obedecía ordenes, era un crío! ¿Crees que matarlo te ayudará a sentirte mejor, qué te devolverá tu vida? No pareces una asesina, pero si matas a Kenshin estarás haciendo lo mismo que tanto odias, te convertirás en lo que persigues.

Nanako miraba absorta los ojos vidriosos de la chica mientras sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, aplastando su corazón al comprender que tenía razón y que no podía ser tan cruel ni hipócrita y matar a ese hombre, pasando por encima de ella. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella joven mujer estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, y no pudo evitar volver a revivir en su mente la escena de su madre abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Era la misma situación.

Tras unos segundos en los que los ojos de la espadachín se cubrieron de lágrimas, soltó su katana al perder el control de sus músculos, para después, sin decir nada, volverse y comenzar a alejarse con paso lento y derrotado del lugar.

Kaoru, tras ver como se alejaba unos segundos, se volvió hacia Kenshin, abrazándolo mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr.

- ¡Oh, Kenshin...! ¿Estás bien? Vamos, necesitamos urgentemente curarte. – Le dijo mirándole, evaluando sus heridas mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a su amigo.

- Estoy bien, Kaoru, gracias por tu ayuda. – Dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, para después borrarla de su rostro observando a lo lejos a la mujer alejarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 4

Kaoru continuaba en silencio sin atreverse a hablar mientras limpiaba la herida del hombro de pelirrojo, que a su vez se encargaba de otras a su alcance, guardando el mismo silencio que la chica, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido y al pasado.

Sus ojos revelaban todo el dolor que albergaba en su interior, algo que mataba a la morena, sintiendo la necesidad de consolarlo, pero sabía que aquel era un tema demasiado delicado que el hombre prefería reservarse mientras combatía con sus demonios internos.

- Ya estoy aquí, he tenido que atender una urgencia... – Habló Megumi entrando en la sala con un frasco en mano, quedando anclada callando súbitamente al contemplar la escena sin entender nada - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La pareja prestó atención a la joven unos segundos, en los que Megumi se posición frene a Kenshin, evaluando sus heridas con atención mientras esperaba una respuesta pacientemente. Kaoru se mordió el labio ante la tentación de decir algo. Sólo al ex samurai le pertenecía ese derecho, pues era su vida.

- He tenido una pelea con Nanako.

- ¿Ella te hizo esto? ¿cómo es posible? – Le interrumpió mirándole a los ojos, no pudiendo dar crédito a sus palabras.

- Es muy buena luchando. – Dijo Kaoru en un susurro ante el silencio producido en la sala, haciendo que la sanitaria volviera a tomar la palabra, perdida.

- ¿Por qué quería hacerte daño?

- Megumi... – Intervino su amiga intentando hacer que dejara el tema al saber cuánto afectaba al pelirrojo, pero se sorprendió cuando este tomó la palabra, explicando la historia.

- Tuve que asesinar a su padre cuando era sólo una niña. – Dijo sin mirar a la mujer, que no pudo disimular la sorpresa. - Era un hombre importante del Shogun, ni siquiera sé cual era su trabajo exactamente... Ella estuvo todos estos años preparándose, buscándome para vengarse, y ha estado a punto de conseguirlo de no ser por Kaoru, quien la ha convencido para dejarme vivir, aunque creo que ha sido un error.

- No digas eso, claro que no. Tú eres bueno, Kenshin, a pesar de todo lo pasado. Y ella no puede convertirse en una asesina, no puede vivir del odio, lo ha entendido y por eso se ha ido. – Intervino la susodicha con decisión, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante el estado y palabras del chico mientras Megumi asimilaba la información, vendando la herida del hombro.

- No puedo imaginar lo que debes sentir, Kenshin, pero si ella ha cedido, no deberías mortificarte de esa manera. Todo ha cambiado mucho en estos diez años y ella terminará comprendiéndolo y agradecerá no haberse dejado llevar por el odio.

- También perdió a su madre por culpa de aquello, al parecer se suicidó. – Añadió con la misma seriedad. – No creo que sea tan sencillo, directa e indirectamente, destrocé su vida, la vida de una niña.

Las mujeres no pudieron rebatir aquello, con lo que guardaron silencio derrotadas, sufriendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar mientras contemplaban con resignación como el chico se ponía en pie, cubriéndose de nuevo con la ropa al haber finalizado la doctora el vendaje de su herida de gravedad.

- Gracias por vuestros cuidados, puedo continuar solo. – Antes de que Megumi pudiera objetar, volvió a hablar con templanza, mirándolas. – Estoy bien, después terminaremos con mis heridas graves, pero ahora tendríais que ir a buscar a Nanako, se ha ido con la herida abierta y para colmo ha recibido más daños, necesita ayuda, iría yo mismo en su busca, pero no creo que sea conveniente.

Tras una breve pausa en que las mujeres no dejaron de mirarlo, Kenshin salió del cuarto, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el dojo donde recluirse y tratar de poner orden en su mente, machacada por la culpa después de lo ocurrido, añadiendo el aliciente de preguntarse qué más podría haberle ocurrido a esa mujer por culpa de haberle arrebatado a su familia.

* * *

La noche se hizo con la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Nanako, quien había vagado totalmente ausente por ella hasta salir prácticamente de sus dominios, entrando en el campo hasta que el cansancio y el dolor la hicieron detenerse en medio de la nada, donde no pudo más que romper a llorar sintiendo como todo su mundo acababa de venirse abajo.

No había podido acabar con el asesino de sus padres, de su infancia... El objetivo de su vida se había borrado de un plumazo con la actuación y palabras de aquella mujer, sin duda enamorada del pelirrojo. ¿ Qué podría haber hecho ante aquello? Simplemente lo que había hecho, salir de allí, derrotada y confusa, pero tras haber hecho lo correcto. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿por qué sentía que había defraudado a sus padres y a ella misma? ¿qué haría con su vida a partir de ese momento?

Todo aquello rondó su mente una y otra vez mientras lloró con amargura y rabia hasta quedar dormida, despertando cuando la noche se hallaba entrada y el frío comenzó a penetrar su menudo cuerpo.

La mujer se puso en pie con desgana, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo hacia el bosque que veía a varios metros en la lejanía. Su cerebro parecía estar fuera de línea, pues su mente se encontraba en blanco, emitiendo la única orden a sus piernas de caminar, vagando como un zombie.

Ante tal estado, la mujer no escuchó los pasos que la seguían una vez en el pequeño bosque de las afueras, con lo que continuó caminando hasta que cuatro hombres con apariencia de bandoleros salieron de entre la maleza, rodeándola.

- ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bonita y desprotegida como tú sola a estas horas por aquí? – Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba unos pasos, y los demás caminaban a su alrededor, tratando de intimidarla.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Respondió sin ánimo tratando de continuar caminado cuando uno de ellos la garró bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que esta se girara con enfado propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo enfadar a su compinches, que sacaron sus armas.

- No eres muy lista, chica. – Dijo el más mayor con un cuchillo en ristre, haciendo una señal a los demás para que comenzara el linchamiento contra la joven tras la frase.

Nanako se defendió como pudo, pero su cansancio físico y mental mezclado con el desanimo que la desconcentraba hicieron que aquellos hombres la golpearan duramente, hasta que la joven se rindió dejando de poner resistencia, dejando que la muerte se aproximara, pues su vida había perdido el sentido para ella tras todo lo acontecido.

Tan profunda era su desazón, que ni siquiera opuso un mínimo de resistencia, para su propia sorpresa, cuando uno de aquellos hombres comentó su intención de propasarse con ella, dispuesto después a desvestirla parcialmente, moviéndola con brusquedad. Pero aquello no llegó a ocurrir cuando Sanosuke y Yoshi entraron en escena, derrotando a dos de los bandoleros, continuando la pelea con el resto mientras la chica continuaba como un objeto inanimado, inmóvil en el suelo en la misma posición que aquel hombre la había dejado.

Pocos minutos después dejó de escuchar jaleo a su alrededor, relevado por la voz de Sanosuke, que se agachó junto a ella, evaluando su estado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿puedes ponerte en pie?

Ante la nula respuesta, el chico arrugó el entrecejo echando una leve mirada a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza convencido, para después mirar a la chica, que seguía sin moverse, sólo derramando lagrimas silenciosas.

- Esta bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí, necesitas un médico. – Dijo mientras la agarraba de forma que pudiera levantarla, cargándola en sus brazos, siguiendo a Yoshi fuera del bosque, rumbo al dojo Kamiya donde Megumi esperaba. – Yoshi, busca a Kaoru y dile que ya la tenemos, nos veremos en el dojo. – Añadió tras unos segundos, recordando que la chica andaba en busca de Nanako por el otro sector de la ciudad.

Yoshi asintió obediente, saliendo corriendo mientras Sanosuke continuaba con el máximo ritmo que podía, pensando aún en toda la historia que ambas chicas le habían contado sobre aquella joven.

El castaño iba a formular una pregunta a la morena, no pudiendo contener todas la dudas en su cabeza sobre la misteriosa guerrera, cuando calló al darse cuenta de que se había desmayado, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto al fijarse un poco en sus heridas. Sin duda, había sido un día duro para ella, y desde luego también para el pobre Kenshin, que había estado recluido desde el incidente.

- ¿Cómo va a poder arreglarse esto? – Susurró en voz alta tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante la maraña de desesperanzadores pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente mientras continuaba su camino, suspirando sonoramente tras unos breves segundos.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 5.

Nanako abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir la luminosidad una vez salió de su profundo sueño, sintiendo como prácticamente cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, entendiendo el por qué al recordar los hechos del día anterior. Pero lo que no recordaba era cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, que examinó aún tumbada de cubito supino desde el futón.

Contempló la sala no muy grande y prácticamente vacía, donde tan sólo había un par de armarios y un tocador. Antes de poder descubrir dónde estaba, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de aquella mujer tan familiar gritarle al niño que vivía con ellos.

`` _Kaoru ´´ _- Pensó de inmediato, entendiendo que estaba en su dojo.

Rápidamente nuevas escenas le vinieron a la memoria; Sanosuke llevándola tras recogerla del frío suelo en el bosque, las voces de dos mujeres que curaban sus heridas... _Kaoru y Megumi_ - Volvió a acertar poniendo nombre a sus salvadoras, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado al sentirse extraña al haber sido ayudada por alguien a quien había herido, aunque fuera de forma emocional.

No sabia qué hacer ante aquello, era una situación muy incomoda. Debía ser agradecida, eso lo tenía claro, pero no quería encontrarse con Battousai, no podía soportar ni pensarlo.

Segundos después, la chica decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquella habitación, agradecerle a la morena lo que había hecho, y largarse cuanto antes de allí para no volver jamás. Así pues, con frialdad trató de incorporarse con decisión, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor al tratar de incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que todo sería más complejo de lo que había imaginado.

La chica buscó otra posición para ponerse en pie, rodando levemente sobre si misma para colocarse a gatas y tratar de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad, dando paso a Kaoru, que portaba una bandeja con algo de comida.

- ¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. - Contestó lacónicamente con vergüenza sin poder mirarla a la cara.

- Te he traído algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta. – Dijo depositando la bandeja en el suelo junto a Nanako, volviendo a hablar. – Por cierto, he traído tu ropa esta mañana, estaba llena de sangre así que la he lavado.

- Kaoru, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi, a pesar de lo ocurrido pero, tengo que irme, lo siento. – Habló súbitamente sintiendo un gran remordimiento interior, a la par que un sentimiento extraño al imaginar que el pelirrojo andaría por allí.

- Megumi dijo que necesitarías reposo, deberías esperar un poco.

- Estoy bien, de veras, necesito irme. – Dijo de forma atropellada mientras volvía a tratar de incorporarse, esta vez ocultando las muecas y sonidos procedentes de su dolor.

- Puedes ir con calma, Kenshin no está, tranquila. – Agregó Kaoru con un deje de tristeza, para después salir de la sala dejado a la joven sola para que pudiera vestirse.

Después de varios minutos, la morena apareció en la sala principal del dojo buscando a la chica, que dejó de practicar con Yoshi para acercarse hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias otra vez, por todo. Agradécele también a Megumi sus cuidados.

La morena asintió manteniendo su cortés sonrisa, para después acercarse hasta un rincón de la sala a recoger la katana de la joven, que le entregó mientras la aconsejaba precaución y reposo. Nanako asintió con el rostro serio, volviendo a musitar un gracias, para después salir del lugar tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía moverse.

Con una extraña sensación en su interior, mezcla de desconcierto, tristeza y enfado, la chica anduvo hasta la salida del recinto, entrando en las calles de la ciudad, vacías en la hora de la comida. Pronto se detuvo a causa del dolor, apretando los dientes con rabia cuando su katana cayó al suelo, haciendo que esta suspirara resignada, tratando de agacharse a cogerla, cayendo al suelo tras una punzada de dolor en su costillas.

Maldijo interiormente mientras ponía su manos en el suelo para levantarse, cuando alguien la agarró ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Al ir a agradecer el gesto a la persona, se encontró a escasos centímetros de aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz, lo que hizo que automáticamente su cuerpo se tensara, alejándose mientras instintivamente colocaba su mano diestra en el sable, en señal de guardia.

- No vuelvas a tocarme. – Amenazó en un frío susurro, acompañado de una gélida mirada que penetró los ojos de Kenshin, quien la sostuvo serio, sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor al recordar el pasado.

- Lo siento. – Respondió únicamente, continuando después con su camino, haciendo que la chica le siguiera con la mirada llena de incomprensión y rabia, reanudando su marcha de nuevo tras haberle perdido de vista, y haberse calmado.

Kenshin entró en el dojo Kamiya con rostro serio, cabizbajo mientras luchaba contra sus fantasmas internos dirigiéndose instintivamente hacia la casa, hasta que se paró al encontrarse con Kaoru.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? ¿No ibas a traer el tofu para la noche? – Preguntó extrañada al verle con las manos vacías y tan serio. – Kenshin ¿qué ocurre? – Volvió a hablar, aumentando su preocupación por el hombre, que alzó la vista hacia sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué se ha marchado sin estar recuperada?

- Decía sólo que tenía que irse, no pude convencerla... No quería encontrarse contigo.

- No debería irse, puede ocurrirla algo, esta muy débil. Me he chocado con ella en la puerta y no podía prácticamente levantarse del suelo. Deberíamos traerla y hacer que repose, yo podría alejarme por unos días hasta su recuperación.

- Kenshin... Lo siento mucho – Susurró la morena con lástima, sintiendo el malestar del hombre. Nunca le había visto tan atormentado y aquello hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

El ex samurái necesitaba hacer algo por aquella chica, o no podría seguir viviendo con aquel fantasma como sombra. Sabia que ella no lo perdonaría, y lo entendía perfectamente, pero él necesitaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera para tratar de redimirse.

La chica, que seguía parada meditando sobre todo aquel asunto pareció leerle la mente y hallar su necesidad de ayudar a la guerrera, con lo que salió a prisa de la casa en busca de la morena pero, por más que corrió por diversas calles y preguntó a las gentes por la muchacha, no logró dar con ella, asombrándose de que, a pesar de su estado, fuera tan rauda.

Algo decepcionada y entristecida volvió al dojo con paso denso, negando con la cabeza en respuesta a su amigo, quien suspiró resignado mientras apartaba la mirada, tratando de asimilar el sufrimiento que le esperaba con aquella culpa a la espalda.

- ¿Dónde crees qué habrá ido? No dijo que tuviera familia, y si anduvo buscándote durante largo tiempo no creo que tenga amigos que la aten a ningún lugar.

- No lo sé. Quizás vuelva con nuestro Maestro.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a buscarla? – Añadió de repente con ánimo mirando al pelirrojo, que frunció el ceño ante aquella idea, haciendo que volviera a hablar para explicarse. - Necesitas hacer algo por ella, saber que está mejor, conseguir parte de su perdón, Kenshin. No puedes estar así, culpándote por el pasado a raíz de conocer el dolor de esa mujer... No lo mereces.

- No sabemos si estará allí, además, ella no quiere verme, es algo que la acarreará más sufrimiento que el propio recuerdo del pasado.

- Aunque no esté, vuestro sensei puede darte muchas respuestas que quizás te ayuden, y si está, hay que intentar solucionar esto. Ella tampoco podrá vivir con esto; Los dos necesitáis una tregua, y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo, estaré a tu lado, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de ella, quien sonreía tiernamente, haciendo que el joven la correspondiera de igual forma mientras pensaba en la gran suerte que había tenido al conocer a Kaoru Kamiya, que le había proporcionado un hogar, y lo más importante, una familia.

- Tienes razón, Kaoru. Vayamos en su busca. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mí. – Dijo tras meditar unos segundos, devolviéndole la sonrisa entusiasta a la joven, recuperando parte de la esperanza y alegría perdida en los últimos días.

La chica sostuvo su mirada varios segundos, para después abrazar fugazmente al hombre, y tras aquel gesto salir rápidamente de la sala, metiendo prisa al pelirrojo para recoger las pocas cosas que pudieran necesitar en el viaje hacia Osaka, donde vivía el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi.

Segundos después se escuchó como la mujer gritaba a Sanosuke y Yoshi para que se reunieran con ella y Kenshin en el salón, con el objetivo de encomendarles el cuidado del dojo en su ausencia, mientras el ex samurái sonreía levemente ante la escena, sintiendo que sus amigos eran toda la fuerza que necesitaba para echarle coraje y poder continuar sin claudicar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 6.

El atardecer comenzaba a rayar el horizonte mientras Nanako vislumbraba a lo lejos la modesta casa de su antiguo sensei sobre una pequeña y verde colina escondida en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

La morena sólo sentía el cansancio acumulado tras los largos días de viaje, y el molesto rondar de su pensamientos atormentarla tras haber renunciado a una venganza que podría haberla hecho sentir que su vida había valido la pena, pero tras las palabras de Kaoru aquel nefasto día que encontró a Battousai, esa idea empezaba a perder fuerza, haciendo que la pregunta de si de verás aquello la serviría para avanzar en su vida, fuera poco a poco nublándose, sin saber cuál era la respuesta.

Aquella situación hacia que se sintiera totalmente confusa y molesta. Siempre había tenido muy claro su objetivo y ahora que todo había dado un gran vuelco, sólo podía sentir vergüenza hacia ella misma, aunque una parte de su mente la decía que aquel acto había sido lo correcto, pues aquel hombre parecía haber cambiado si esa mujer lo amaba y defendía firmemente.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó ante la puerta de Seijuro Hiko y sintió su fuerza flaquear, fruto de la humillación que acontecería al descubrir su maestro el fracaso de la muchacha. No obstante, no tenía a nadie ni nada más en el mundo.

La chica fue a golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió levemente, haciendo que, tras una breve duda, pasara al interior avanzando con lentitud mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde pudo ver muchas piezas de cerámica en varias estanterías de madera; Lo único en el lugar que había cambiado desde hacia años.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la estancia principal, Hiko apareció en el umbral de la puerta observándola con una jarra en mano. Su rostro permanecía impasible al igual que su voz, no delatando ninguna emoción ni extrañeza al ver a su discípula.

- Veo que tus modales no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ¿No te explicaron que entrar en una casa ajena sin permiso es de mala educación, Nanako?

- Quizá tú podrías habérmelo enseñado, antes que a ser arrogante y prepotente. – Respondió mirándole aún, haciendo que el hombre esbozara una sonrisa, para después avanzar y sentarse sobre una mesa de madera, quedando frente a la chica.

- Han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste, y sabes qué: Sabía que volverías en algún momento. No has matado a Kenshin. – Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica enormemente, quien alzó la vista rápidamente hacia él ante la comprobación de cuánto la conocía. Nanako frunció los labios, apretándolos con fuerza mientras continuaba.

- No pude hacerlo. – Susurró manteniendo su frialdad, intentando no mostrarle a su maestro el desasosiego que eso la producía.

- No lo comprendo. Ciertamente te veía con posibilidades, contando con que Kenshin hubiera perdido algo de su maestría con el paso de estos diez años. Tu vida estaba basada en vengarte por lo que le hizo a tus padres ¿Qué ha fallado? ¿No será que no eres tan dura como creías? ¿o quizás te has dado cuenta de que lo qué te dije antes de marcharte era verdad?

La chica apretó los puños ante las certeras palabras del moreno. Claro que recordaba aquellas palabras, nunca las había prestado atención, pero, desde el discurso de Kaoru, había comprendido muchas cosas de las que Hiko le había contado hacia años.

- Ya ves que te conozco demasiado bien, al fin de cuentas te crié parte de tu niñez y adolescencia. No trates de mentirme, Hissaki. – Agregó al observar como ella guardaba silencio. Segundos después, la chica suspiro imperceptiblemente, mirando a los ojos a Seijuro para responderle seria y sincera.

- No te burles de mí, no seas irónico. Ambos sabemos que tenía pocas posibilidades de matarlo, a pesar de todo él es mejor que yo en el Hiten Mitsurugi, pero cuando lo encontré ya no era el asesino de antaño, podría haberlo matado de no ser por una mujer que lo acogió. Ella me recordó tus palabras.

* * * flash back * * *

_ - Crees que matarlo hará que tu vida vuelva a ser feliz? Eres una necia. La muerte de alguien siempre pesa sobre la conciencia de uno mismo, aunque sea hacer justicia. Puede que te sientas bien unas semanas, meses... Pero recaerá sobre ti cada vida que quites, a igual que la de Himura_

_ - ¡Tú no lo entiendes, maestro, todo ha sido por su culpa, necesito vengar a mis padres! – Gritaba la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, llena de ira. – Además, tú siempre dices que la espada es una herramienta de muerte, aunque la usemos para el bien, ¡por qué entonces tú vives en paz después de los hombres que has matado! _

_ - Hay que aprender a vivir con ello, asimilar que la vida es dura y difícil. Tú no estás preparada, y no lo estarás cuando veas que el hombre al que buscas ha desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por alguien bueno y piadoso que sufre tanto como tú. Créeme, el peor castigo para Himura es saber que tú te has convertido en esto que eres hoy por su culpa. Matar no es sencillo. ¿Acaso no piensas tú en aquel día en el que te encontré con las manos manchadas de la sangre de tu propio tío? ¿has podido pasar algún día sin recordar aquello? ¿tu primera muerte?_

* ** fin del flash back * * *

Nanako cortó sus recuerdos en aquel momento, sintiéndose vencer por todas sus emociones contenidas mientras bajaba la vista hasta el suelo, susurrando con derrota.

- Nunca he querido ser una asesina, sin embargo es tarde, el mundo me ha obligado a odiar y ser lo que soy, y ahora que entiendo que esa venganza sólo sería una alergia pasajera, para convertirse en arrepentimiento al ver a sus amigos sufrir, mi vida ha perdido todo el sentido; Por eso estoy aquí, tú eres el único al que he tenido desde que todo ocurrió y siento no haberte entendido entonces.

- Yo no. – Respondió Hiko con indiferencia, haciendo que ella, de nuevo asombrada, alzara la vista. - Gracias a que te fuiste has madurado, Hissaki. No eres la niña que se fue hace tres años. ¿Sabes? – Volvió a hablar tras beber de su sake. - Puede que resulte irónico pero eres muy parecida a Kenshin, sois los despojos que ha dejado un pasado sombrío contra el que lucháis a diario. Ah, por cierto, - Comentó alejándose del lugar, girándose antes de salir de la casa. – No estaba bromeando, has sido una alumna brillante, algo normal con un buen profesor, - Aclaró mostrando su vena arrogante. – Cuando te fuiste temí que de verás mataras a Himura, puede que él sea mejor en cuanto a técnica, pero tú tienes otras cualidades que podrían llegar a desarmarlo.

Tras aquella frase sincera, Hiko salió de la sala, dejando a la chica confusa, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que alejar sus demonios internos. Se alegraba de volver a verle y que a pesar del tiempo no hubiera cambiado. Siempre había sido y sería un excepcional sensei, no sólo por su empeño en el Battojutsu, sino porque, a su manera y sin querer demostrarlo, se preocupaba por sus discípulos, tratándolos como un verdadero padre.

* * *

Kaoru suspiró cansada entrando en el pequeño cuarto de la posada en la que ella y el pelirrojo se alojarían aquel día mientras continuaba su viaje. La morena se metió en su futón, mientras observaba al joven en una esquina de la vieja habitación sentado, pensativo mientras miraba ausente a través de la pequeña ventana.

- Deberías dormir, Kenshin. Ha sido un día duro, y mañana debemos salir temprano. ¿Ya estamos cerca, no?

- Sí, estamos a menos de un día de Osaka, espero que antes de la noche podamos llegar a casa de Hiko.

El chico se levantó lentamente al concluir la frase, dejando su katana de filo invertido apoyada contra la pared, para después dirigirse hacia su futón junto a la chica, quien no dejó de seguirlo con la mirada, sufriendo al verlo tan alicaído y ausente, pues no era así en realidad.

- Kenshin... ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Preguntó tras pensárselo mucho, haciendo que el chico la respondiera con una sonrisa leve y sincera cuando se hubo acostado.

- Ya haces más que suficiente, gracias, Kaoru. – Susurró ensanchando su sonrisa, haciendo que la chica respondiera igual, aunque algo ruborizada.

Para romper aquella situación incomoda, y tratar de disimular la alteración de su ritmo cardíaco, Kaoru se movió para apagar la suave luz que alumbraba la estancia, zanjando la conversación mientras suspiraba llena de amor hacia aquel hombre, que quizá siempre fuera inalcanzable a pesar de estar tan cerca.

¿Acaso él sentiría algo hacia ella, podría hacerlo? Bueno, en realidad la pegunta que la muchacha se hacia era si Kenshin, aquel ex legendario y frío samurái sería capaz de amar a alguien después de las cosas terribles que le habían marcado de por vida, quizá alejándolo de un amor incondicional y verdadero, que sin querer evitaba, fruto de sus traumas.

La maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar su nefastos pensamientos, dejando de lado todo aquel tema que la hacia sufrir, aunque bien sabía que cada día le era más difícil.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea! **

**P.D. Me gustaría aclarar a raíz de un comentario que, el hecho de que ponga que incluyo escenas violentas y sexuales fuertes no significa que vayan a aparecer con frecuencia, ni que a todo el mundo le parezcan igual de fuertes.**

**He de decir que no tengo programado todo lo que ocurrirá de aquí al final del fic, por lo que siempre pongo eso en el encabezado porque algo cae, pero repito, no tiene por qué ser una constante.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**Importante: A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia. Se me olvidaba decirlo, y es posible que si no lo sabéis podáis haceros lío con algunas cosas venideras. Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 7

_ - No puedo morir, tengo por quien seguir. – Susurró aquel hombre mientras de su boca brotaba sangre, centrando sus ojos profundos en los míos mientras se pone en guardia de nuevo, dispuesto a continuar. _

_Suspiro imperceptiblemente, harto de aquello. Por mi cabeza sólo pasa una pregunta al ver a aquel hombre ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Pero alejo todo aquello y vuelvo a asestarle un cote mortal, haciéndole caer al suelo, pero parece que ese hombre es muy duro de roer y vuelve a levantarse, atacándome demasiado rápido para su estado. _

_Siento como el filo de su katana roza la piel de mi mejilla izquierda, poco después noto la sangre caliente correr por ella. Estoy desconcentrado por esos pensamientos, no puedo evitarlos... _

_Con enfado vuelvo a atacarlo, rematándolo de una vez. Está de nuevo en el suelo mientras escucho sus palabras ahogadas decir que ellas le necesitan. _

_Cuando el silencio se hace con la calle, mis quimeras vuelven a atacarme, está vez más duramente mientras toco la sangre de mi corte._

_Mi mundo interior, mis creencias parecen que cada vez se tambalean más ¿A cuántos hombres he matado ya? ¿de verdad esto es necesario? Sin poder evitarlo me colapso y empiezo a temblar, siento que incluso el aire me falta mientras avanzo como un muerto viviente con los ojos muy abiertos y vacíos, fijos en la nada, llenándose de lágrimas de desesperación al sentirme perdido. _

Kenshin se incorporó rápidamente cubierto de sudor frío mientras jadeaba tras aquella pesadilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en un primer momento que había despertado a Kaoru, quien se dispuso a encender la pequeña lámpara de aceite, incorporándose asustada, desperezándose veloz.

- Tranquilo, ha sido un sueño ¿estás bien? – Preguntó tras escudriñar su pálido rostro, compungido.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, calmándose al ubicarse de nuevo, mirando a la chica mientras cambiaba su expresión.

- Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo necesito unos minutos.

- Has soñado otra vez con algo relacionado con Nanako, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la morena con cautela y tristeza, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, quien asintió levemente, hablando después serio.

- Esta vez ha sido más que un sueño. Ha sido lo que ocurrió en realidad, cómo asesiné a su padre y él me hizo esta cicatriz. – Agregó pasando dos de su dedos por la vertical.

- ¿Fue el padre de Nanako?

- Sí, era un buen guerrero. Su madre unas semanas después me hizo la otra – Agregó separando la mano de su rostro. - Aún pienso que quería que la matara, no se conformaría sólo con herirme o matarme. Supongo que por esa locura que la consumió se suicidó al no conseguir nada de eso. No sé como convivir con este remordimiento que me corroe tras haber conocido a Nanako, no puedo hacer nada para redimir mis pecados. – Dijo resignado, sabiendo que aquello era lo que se había buscado, y de nada serviría lamentarse. Debía afrontar su castigo.

* * *

Nanako depositó el pesado cubo lleno de agua en la pequeña cocina de Hiko, para después pasarse la mano por la frente, apartando los cabellos sueltos de su trenza que se pegaban a su cara mientras pensaba en que su maestro no cambiaría jamás, al recordar que llevaba varias horas fuera de la casa, posiblemente bebiendo sake en algún tugurio.

La morena, tras tomarse unos minutos de respiro, cogió su katana y salió fuera de la casa para pasar el tiempo entrenando los movimientos de su técnica de lucha mientras el sol iba descendiendo lentamente en el horizonte, haciendo que la oscuridad comenzara a cubrir el lugar.

Un par de horas después, Seijuro comenzó a divisar a lo lejos a su discípula, y decidió no distraerla, entrando en la casa sin ser visto para dejar el sake que había comprado, saliendo después, haciendo que la chica parara al observarle.

- Por fin apareces, ya estaba pensando que tendría que ir a buscarte y arrastrarte hasta aquí, borracho perdido.

- Sabes, antes no eras tan irrespetuosa con tu maestro. Espero que las cosa que te enseñé no se te hayan olvidado... Me ha parecido verte un poco lenta en esos movimientos, Hissaki. – Comentó con indiferencia tratando de provocarla mientras sonreía interiormente al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la joven.

- Será un placer demostrarte que tus enseñanzas perduran en mi mente. – Agregó ella orgullosa mientras se ponía en guardia, y su maestro sonreía levemente, sacando su espada.

- Adelante, no te contengas, yo no lo haré.

Tras aquellas palabras, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, mostrando el rasgo de personalidad que los unía: El orgullo.

Entre choques de espada y comentarios irritables de Hiko hacia la joven, ninguno se percató de que, a lo lejos, dos persona se iban acercando.

- ¡Veo que te has entrenado duro durante estos años, pero aún no eres lo bastante fuerte para derrotarme, Hissaki!

La chica trató de no escuchar sus comentarios, que sin duda buscaban distraerla a causa de nublar su juicio con la rabia, haciendo que se volviera descuidada, pero sabia que tenía razón, Hiko era el mejor guerrero que había visto jamás y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la venciera con algún golpe certero.

Pocos segundos tardó en llegar aquel momento, hiriendo a la chica tras golpearla con la katana en el estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Debo decir que estoy impresionado, no esperaba que tus cualidades se hubieran acrecentado tanto. – Comentó mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad, comprobando que aún no estaba en plena forma tras aquella paliza en el bosque. – Estás sangrando, ve a lavarte, puede que cuando te recuperes del todo me toques con la espada. – Se burló mirándola.

- Dalo por hecho. Dijo ella como despedida, metiéndose dentro de la casa, mientras su sensei se giraba, observando a lo lejos algo que le asombró. Su antiguo alumno Kenshin Himura.

Hiko se sentó en un tronco de árbol caído mientras observaba avanzar a la pareja, sacando de uno de los bolsillos ocultos por su capa algo de sake, que bebió con tranquilidad hasta que el pelirrojo estaba a tan sólo un paso de él.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Himura, dime ¿Qué haces aquí después de 15 años?

La indiferencia de ambos hombres sorprendió a Kaoru, que detrás de Kenshin prestaba atención a la conversación sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Estoy buscando a Nanako Hissaki, y pensé que al haber sido tú su única familia después de lo que hice, habría venido aquí, a encontrarse con su sensei. – Dijo ahorrándose las explicaciones, sabiendo que él estaba al corriente de todo lo pasado.

- ¿Crees que la harás entrar en razón? No, Himura, esa chica es más terca de lo que puedas imaginar. Es muy probable que intente matarte de nuevo si te ve aquí, yo en su lugar lo haría. – Respondió tranquilamente bebiendo un sorbo.

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada brevemente de los ojos de Hiko, mientras respondía con sinceridad y templanza.

- No importa. Sólo quiero intentar ayudarla a poder vivir en paz, aunque eso signifique mi sufrimiento. Se lo debo.

- No trates de engañarme, Kenshin y sé sincero totalmente. Ambos sabemos que una razón egoísta te ha traído hasta aquí, aunque sea cierto que deseas ayudarla. El resentimiento desde que la encontraste no te deja vivir. Creo que este tema te resulta tan doloroso que incluso serias capaz de dejarte matar por no vivir con el remordimiento del fantasma de Battousai.

Antes de que nadie pudiese intervenir, la muchacha salió de la casa, ahogando su voz dejando la frase que iba a pronunciar inconclusa al ver a Kenshin allí de pie, parado frente a Hiko, con Kaoru a la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurró mirándole con odio, clavando sus pupilas en las de él.

- Nanako, Kenshin sólo quiere que esta situación acabe, los dos lo necesitáis. – Intervino Kamiya ante el silencio de su amigo.

- Lárgate, No tengo nada que oír viniendo de ti, no me obligues a matarte.

La morena se encaminó con decisión hacia el interior de la casa, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz del ex samurái.

- Por favor, no pretendo que me perdones, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte algo así, pero me gustaría que me escucharas.

- ¿Te gustaría? – Susurró ella volviéndose lentamente, mirándole mientras avanzaba hacia él. - ¿sabes que me gustaría a mí? – Acto seguido la joven desenvainó su katana con una ágil movimiento, dejando su filo rozando el cuello del hombre. – Me gustaría no haber perdido a mi padre, ni a mi madre, no haber gastado mi vida obsesionada contigo, aprendiendo tu misma técnica de Battojutsu, recreándome en el momento en que atravesaría tu corazón con esta espada. Pero eso no ocurrirá, porque ahora he entendido que soy mejor que tú. No quiero parecerme a un asqueroso asesino, un perro del gobierno que no pensaba en la consecuencias de sus actos. Me das asco y lástima, Himura Battousai.

Tras aquellas duras palabras, la chica retiró igual de rápido la espada de la piel del chico envainándola, para después escupir en el suelo, cerca de él con odio, retirándose de la escena.

- Siempre ha sido algo maleducada. – Dijo Hiko mirando a Nanako desapareciendo tras la puerta, para después centrarse en el antiguo Hitokiri, levantándose. - Bueno, Himura, parece que tendrás que continuar luchando contra tus fantasmas algo más. Espero que te vaya bien. – Se despidió, para después meterse también en la casa.

- Kenshin, acabará cediendo, yo hablaré...

- No, Kaoru. Vámonos, lo ha dejado muy claro. – Susurró en un tono más grave de lo normal, haciendo que la chica contemplase unos segundos como se ponía en marcha, abatido a pesar de su apariencia externa, alejándose del lugar.

**P.D: Quiero aclarar que le pongo tilde a ``samurái´´ porque la RAE al introducir la palabra en el castellano la ha ``castellanizado´´ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**Importante: A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia. Se me olvidaba decirlo, y es posible que si no lo sabéis podáis haceros lío con algunas cosas venideras. Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 8

La pareja caminaba adentrada ya la noche por el bosque en dirección contraria a la casa de Hiko, en absoluto silencio, pues la chica no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación y ayudar a su amigo. Por su parte, Kenshin tenía más que suficiente con alejar las palabras de Nanako de su mente, y tratar de encajarlas con templanza para no volverse loco.

De pronto, el chico salió de su ensimismamiento, alzando la vista hacia una dirección concreta al escuchar movimiento entre la espesura del bosque. Al corroborar que alguien se acercaba, agarró a la mujer de un brazo y se ocultó con ella entre las sombras.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! – Preguntó ella sorprendida sin entender, mientras él la hacia callar con un gesto.

- Se acerca un grupo, y a estas horas de la noche no creo que se trate de gente buena.

Kaoru cayó ante aquellas palabras, y observó junto con Kenshin como, a los pocos minutos, un grupo de 4 hombres aparecía en el camino. En efecto, no parecían tener buenas intenciones, pues iban armados a pesar de la prohibición de aquella nueva era, y comentaban sus fechorías entre risas. Pero la pareja atendió especialmente cuando escucharon algo que les sorprendió.

- Vamos, hay que subir la colina, allí está la casa.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué ella estará allí?

- Battousai se lo dijo a Shishio, y ese hombre nunca se equivoca, ni siquiera con sus palabras.

- Espero que sea rápido porque tengo un hambre...

- El hombre es el que me preocupa, ella no.

Al alejarse demasiado, la pareja dejo de escuchar las palabras del grupo, saliendo de su escondite.

- Van a atacarlos, tenemos que ayudarles. – Dijo Kaoru con preocupación mirando a Kenshin, quien asintió serio, haciendo que la chica le siguiese, encaminándose de nuevo colina arriba con rapidez.

* * *

Hiko acabó con el silencio que invadía la cena entre Nanako y él mientras, con su aparente indiferencia, dejaba su pequeño tazón sobre la mesa, agarrando su vaso llenándolo de sake, sin mirarla.

- Me ha impresionado escucharte decir esas cosas. Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que no eres la misma que salió de aquí hace dos años, aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian, y por más tiempo que pase seguirás teniendo ese carácter nefasto y esa grosería grabada a fuego. – Se burló de ella para después beber con calma. haciendo que la muchacha se ofendiera levemente.

- De quién lo habré imitado... - Comentó algo seria sin mirar a su maestro, centrando la vista en su cuenco de arroz.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo qué ha ocurrido hoy? Has vencido a Kenshin Himura en sólo un asalto, puede que no con la espada, pero créeme, le has herido más que cualquier corte que pudieras provocarle.

- ¿Y por qué no me siento victoriosa entonces? Siempre he deseado destruirle, y sé que es muy duro vivir con remordimientos del pasado. Entiendo que esto es mejor que matarlo porque así no podrá descansar, es una venganza más cruel que darle la muerte pero... No me siento ni siquiera bien, y eso me tiene enfadada y confundida. – Se sinceró hablando con un deje de rabia en la voz por la encrucijada de sentimientos en su ser. La chica miró a Hiko, de nuevo enfurruñada, cuando este emitió un leve quejido a modo de risa.

- Demuestras que aún eres demasiado joven para entenderlo todo. Las cosas no son como las pintan, Hissaki. Esos sentimientos de lástima hacia Kenshin, esa sensación que no quieres admitir, pero está en ti, de compasión hacia un hombre perdido en un mundo donde intenta encajar, es lo que te enfada tanto. En el fondo creo que sabes que no merece morir y que de verás es buena persona. Cada vez que ese pensamiento te invade sientes odio hacia el mundo y hacia ti misma, crees que es una deshonra hacia tus padres. Pero te diré algo, eso es exactamente lo que te salva, la compasión. Si no la tuvieras, sino que pensaras y sólo actuaras, serías como esa sombra a la que has estado persiguiendo en tu vida.

Nanako guardó silencio sintiendo aquellas palabras como un golpe. Tenia razón y lo odiaba, a la par que se alegraba levemente. Estaba cansada de esa situación, quería vivir de una vez por todas en paz consigo misma y el mundo ¿Cuándo llegaría aquel día?

De pronto, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse estrepitosamente, y el retumbar de pasos en el interior de la pequeña casa de madera.

- Parece que tenemos una visita inesperada. Coge tu Katana. – Dijo el moreno poniéndose en pie, cogiendo su arma y saliendo de pequeño cuarto hacia la entrada de la vivienda, con Nanako detrás, confusa. – Quiénes sois, qué queréis. Es muy grosero entrar así en casa de alguien, vuestras madres sentirían vergüenza. – Habló Hiko con su habitual indiferencia mientras encaraba al grupo de hombres que portaban sus armas en ristre.

- No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones. Venimos a por la chica. Nanako Hissaki. – Dijo uno de ellos, para después hacer que el resto del grupo atacaran a la pareja con bravura, demostrando que no eran unos cualquiera en el uso de la katana.

Hiko y Nanako sacaron sus espadas al instante, defendiéndose del ataque con velocidad.

Pronto Comenzaron a escucharse vasijas caer al suelo, rompiendo en mil pedazos al chocar los atacantes contra las estanterías, siendo derribados por el sensei, quien se defendía más que aceptablemente. No obstante, le era difícil apartar a los hombres de la muchacha para facilitarla el trabajo, pues estaba herida y no podría con todos a la vez.

Con aquella velocidad vertiginosa, la morena no vio venir una de las estocadas a tiempo, recibiendo un corte profundo en la clavícula que comenzó a sangrar rápidamente, para después ser derribada al tratar de parar otra embestida con su katana en una mala posición.

La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse más si cabe al contemplar a uno de aquellos hombres decidido a acabar con su vida, cuando, en una milésima de segundo, un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y el hombre, parando su ataque con preescisión y maestría.

Kenshin no tardó en defenderse del nuevo ataque, comenzando una lucha vertiginosa contra aquel hombre, mientras Nanako le miraba sin entender qué hacia allí, y sobretodo, por qué hacía aquello, arriesgarse por una persona que le odiaba y prefería verle muerto. Mirando hacia otro extremo del cuarto, vislumbró a Hiko deshacerse de uno de los hombres, que gritó a su compañeros que corrieran para salir de aquel lugar ante la derrota aplastante.

- ¿¡Nanako, estás bien!? – Preguntó Kaoru arrodillándose ante ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras asentía, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La morena se puso en pie mientras la chica le decía y preguntaba cosas a las que no prestaba atención, pues aún continuaba mirando al pelirrojo mientras las palabras de Hiko retumbaban en su cabeza.

- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Hissaki? - Preguntó el maestro mientras cogía su sake, dándole un sorbo tras envainar su espada, para después mirar a su otro discípulo. ¿Cómo sabias que venían?

- Los escuchamos en el bosque decir que venían hacia aquí. A por Nanako en concreto.

- Parece ser que el falso Battousai que está asesinando en Tokio está relacionado con la banda a la que pertenecen, que al parecer lidera un tal Shishio. – Intervino Kaoru mirando a Seijuro, que arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, hablando.

- Ese nombre me resulta familiar.

- A mí también, pero no logro recordar por qué. – Dijo Kenshin mientras guardaba su arma con calma.

- Pues a mí no me suena de nada, - Intervino Nanako con brusquedad, algo enfadada. - Ni la cara de esos tíos, no sé que está pasando aquí, pero pienso averiguarlo. Voy a volver a Tokio a buscar a ese asqueroso asesino y encontrar respuestas.

- ¿Pretendes acaso que te maten, necia? – Añadió Hiko haciendo que esta le mirara con mala cara. – Ese hombre es muy poderoso, además de que otros tantos van buscándote. Deberías ir con cautela y no ser impulsiva.

- Si quieres nosotros podemos ofrecerte ayuda para averiguar qué está pasando. Podrías quedarte en el dojo.

Nanako miró a Kaoru con indecisión y extrañeza, pensando que aquello no era una buena idea en absoluto, pero si iba a pasar allí un tiempo indefinido necesitaría un lugar para cobijarse.

- No tenéis por qué involucraros en algo peligroso por mí. No quiero que hieran a nadie.

- Sola no tienes ninguna posibilidad, deberías guardar tu orgullo y aceptar la oferta de esta mujer tan amable, Hissaki.

- Hiko, te importaría callar, por favor. – Agregó con cansancio y algo de rubor al tener que soportar la humillación del hombre.

- Si yo soy el inconveniente me mantendré al margen. Puedo buscarme otro lugar para dormir mientras estés allí.

- No, me es totalmente indiferente tu presencia, y Kaoru quiere que estés con ella, no podría importunarla después de lo que ha hecho por mí. Acepto tu oferta, Kaoru Kamiya, pero no permitiré que te involucres en esto, no puedo consentirlo. – Dijo mirando a la chica, relajando su semblante después de haberse dirigido a Kenshin.

- Muy bien, será un placer poder ayudarte aunque sea dándote cobijo. Espero que por lo menos podamos conseguir que ese asesino deje de matar inocentes.

- Bueno, veo que planeáis quedaros aquí hasta poder partir mañana, así que, usar la habitación del fondo y no hagáis ruido. Nanako, deberías curarte ese corte o se te infectara. Kenshin, ven conmigo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Tras las instrucciones del moreno, el pelirrojo miró fugazmente a Kaoru, para después avanzar siguiendo a Hiko hacia el interior de las estancias, escuchando al pasar junto a las chicas como Nanako soltaba un brusco y desanimado `` gracias ´´ que, a pesar de ser algo sin importancia, simplemente una muestra de educación, hizo que se sintiera mejor sin saber por qué.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Nanako, (al menos de momento) inspirado todo en el hilo del anime pero con cambios en el argumento, etc, etc... Gracias a todo aquel que lea esto, de verdad. **

Capítulo 9

El sonido del tren retumbaba en el interior de los vagones, donde la gente conversaba con tranquilidad y fascinación por viajar en aquella maquina de vapor tan novedosa en el país.

Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaban de vez en cuando algunas palabras mientras Nanako observaba a través de la ventana, absorta en sus cavilaciones sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor.

La joven seguía dándole vueltas al incidente de la pasada noche, y por supuesto a todas las incógnitas que lo acompañaban.

- `` ¿_Se habrán enterado de que maté a mi tío y vienen a vengarle? A fin de cuentas era un hombre importante para el Shogun, puede que sea ese el motivo de que me quieran muerta... Pero, y qué tiene que ver ese asesino, por qué mata a otras personas. ¿Quién es Shishio? Joder, nada tiene sentido. _

Finalmente, la muchacha se dio por vencida tras no llegar a ninguna conclusión, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, hablando con sus dos compañeros de viaje.

- ¿A cuántos ha matado el falso Battousai? – Preguntó haciendo que la pareja mirara hacia el frente, centrando la atención en ella. Kaoru respondió con un deje de tristeza.

- Van 4 en dos semanas, y parece que no sólo mata en Tokio, se está moviendo por otros pueblos cercanos.

- ¿No sabéis nada de las victimas? Quizás algo las relacione. – Volvió a tomar la palabra, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo, quien esta vez habló.

- La policía no habla sobre el tema, sin embargo, parece que los asesinados en Tokio tenían algo que ver con la política.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- No lo sabemos. De todos modos pude que no sea lo que los une.

- Pronto lo averiguaré. – Dijo Nanako mientras se levantaba de su asiento, alejándose de sus compañeros mientras reflexionaba sobre las novedades, tratando de hilar algo en aquel asunto.

Cuando la morena se fue, Kaoru encontró el momento preciso para saciar su curiosidad, recordando que Hiko había hablado a solas con él tras el enfrentamiento en la casa. Con un tono suave y algo dubitativo tomó la palabra.

- Kenshin... Sé que no es asunto mío, pero me preguntaba si ocurre algo malo, y por eso Seijuro habló contigo precisamente después de la lucha.

El ex samurái sonrió levemente al vislumbrar la vergüenza de la mujer, para después contestarle tomando una apariencia más seria.

- Hiko me dijo que creía saber quién es ese tal Shishio. – El espadachín cesó durante unos segundos en los que la mujer frunció el ceño. – Hace 10 años un hombre llamado Shishio Makoto formaba parte del circulo cercano al emperador. Era su protector y consejero. Yo nunca lo conocí, pero desde luego escuché hablar de él y de su poder, al igual que Hiko.

- ¿Por qué no se lo habéis contado a Nanako? – Preguntó sin comprender, escudriñando el rostro de su amigo.

- Porque iría en su busca. Y si ese Shishio es el mismo samurái al que nos referimos no podrá derrotarlo. Es muy poderoso, y desde luego no estará solo. No sé que estarán tramando, pero no debe ser algo pequeño. Debemos ocultarle esto, Kaoru, al menos hasta que sepamos más.

La morena asintió seria mientras miraba los ojos del hombre fijamente, observando segundos después como la chica se acercaba hacia ellos, al parecer, algo más relajada.

* * *

El ocaso se cernía sobre Tokio cuando el grupo llegó a la ciudad tras un pesado y largo viaje. Todos avanzaban en silencio por el cansancio, aunque felices de estar por fin en el lugar.

- No puedo creer que al fin hallamos llegado, tengo unas ganas de irme a dormir...

Kaoru calló súbitamente mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal al contemplar junto al resto la entrada al dojo; El patio estaba desordenado y destrozado, al igual que parte de la fachada principal de la casa, donde se podía ver una mancha de sangre.

Nanako reaccionó sacando su katana sin pensárselo dos veces, haciendo que Kenshin la mirara fugazmente, para después encaminarse con frenesí hacia la vivienda, entrando primero el pelirrojo, quien apartó a las chicas para abrirse paso recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de Nanako.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¿qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Kaoru rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras avanzaban hacia el chico, que era atendido por Megumi.

- Esta tarde vino un tipo al dojo vestido de policía y me preguntó por el verdadero Battousai. Yo le dije que aquel hombre ya no existía, que qué quería de Kenshin, y sólo me dijo burlándose que él haría que regresara. Acto seguido me atacó, luchamos durante un rato, pero ese hombre es muy fuerte... Parecía un samurái con tal destreza.

- Ha tenido suerte de que Yoshi le encontrara y pudiera avisarme antes de que se desangrara, llevaba mucho tiempo sólo e inconsciente. – Dijo Megumi mirando a los recién llegados, que continuaban en silencio y pensativos, sobretodo Kenshin.

- Siento que te haya pasado esto por mi culpa, amigo. Averiguaré quién es ese hombre y pagará por ello.

- Ahora necesita descansar. – Intervino Megumi refiriéndose a Sanosuke, mirando después al resto. – Y supongo que vosotros también después del viaje, así que, vayámonos todos a dormir y pensaremos con mejor claridad mañana.

Kaoru asintió hablando después a Nanako sobre dónde se instalaría para dormir, mientras la doctora ayudaba a Sanosuke a levantarse, saliendo del cuarto después, dejando sólo a Kenshin en la estancia.

El pelirrojo pensó rápidamente en las personas que podrían andar buscándole, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión clara al darse cuenta de que cualquier loco, orgulloso, o dolido por el pasado podría estar buscando a Battousai para matarlo. No obstante, a pesar de saber que no lograría adivinar quién había atacado a Sanosuke, el hombre sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir a causa de las incógnitas en su cabeza, acechando en la noche sentado en un rincón junto a su katana, como tantas otras veces se había visto en el pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo el grupo, a excepción de Megumi que tenía que trabajar, se reunía en la sala principal de la casa mientras desayunaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Tanto por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, como por la presencia de la extraña joven.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos sin ningún comentario, Yoshi se aventuró a hablar harto de aquella situación, y carcomido por la curiosidad.

- Pensaba que te habías ido para no volver ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Preguntó dejando su cuenco, mirando a Nanako, que con mucha tranquilidad le respondió sin mirarle.

- Alguien intenta matarme, y ese asesino que anda por Tokio está involucrado. He venido para averiguar el por qué, y quiénes son los que me buscan.

- Entonces, no tienes ni idea del por qué. – Volvió a preguntar el chico algo sorprendido.

- Pues no, porque no he hecho mal a nadie, ni he ido dejando cadáveres detrás de mí. – Dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo sutilmente, continuando con la comida como si nada mientras Kaoru miraba fugazmente al ex samurái, apretando los labios.

- ¿Nunca has matado? – Preguntó Kenshin sin mirarla, sorprendido por su comentario al tener entendido que no era así.

A pesar del nulo afán del chico por molestar a Nanako, ella se sintió ofendida. No por el comentario en sí, sino por el odio que la consumía y no era capaz de controlar.

- Si, Battousai, ha dos hombres. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo lo hice por defensa propia, porque no me quedaba otra alternativa, mientras que tú obedecías ordenes sin importarte el daño que causarías.

De pronto, un tenso silencio se adueñó de la estancia mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fugazmente. Sanosuke habló para intentar deshacer aquella mirada asesina de la morena, aunque no eligiendo el mejor comentario.

- Y cuándo ocurrió eso.

Kaoru no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan idiota como para preguntarlo, y no pudo más que mirarle sorprendida, fijando después la vista en Nanako al escucharla hablar tranquila.

- El primer hombre que maté fue mi tío, a los 10 años. El que tuvo que cuidarme después de que Battousai asesinara a mis padres, y estuvo abusando de mí casi tres años.

La chica, enrabietada, miró a Kenshin tratando de hacerle sentir más culpable si cabe al recibir la noticia, para después levantarse de la mesa y salir de la sala, disculpándose con el resto de presentes con el pretexto de que no tenía hambre.

El grupo quedó callado de forma inmediata, dejando incluso de comer por varios segundos, sin saber qué decir o hacer, dándose cuenta de que el asunto era más complicado de lo que habían imaginado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Nanako, (al menos de momento) inspirado todo en el hilo del anime pero con cambios en el argumento, etc, etc... Gracias a todo aquel que lea esto, de verdad.**

Capítulo 10

_ - ¡Sal, niñata desagradecida! ¡No puedes esconderte! ¡voy darte una paliza por esto!_

_Otra vez vuelve a gritar por encima del sonido de la tormenta. Está muy enfadado después de haberle golpeado con esa jarra... Creo que se está acercando a mi escondite. ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!_

_Rodeo el pozo sin levantarme mientras mi tío se acerca enfurecido. Veo que ha sacado su katana y vuelve a gritarme que salga, riendo después. _

_Me levanto cuando estoy detrás suya, cojo la piedra que hay en el suelo y le ataco por la espalda...Pero me descubre antes._

_El blande la katana contra mí en un movimiento rápido que logro esquivar de milagro, aunque me corta al rozarme en un brazo y comienza a sangrar. Tengo tanto miedo que ni siquiera lo noto. _

_ - ¿¡Te crees que puedes engañarme, mocosa?! – Me grita mientras me agarra con una mano, zarandeándome para después tirarme contra la tierra mojada. _

_Dejo de escuchar lo que me dice por el miedo y retrocedo sin dejar de mirarlo, porque vuelve a colocarse en posición de ataque. Agarro un puñado de tierra y se lo tiro a los ojos. Deja caer el arma. _

_ - ¿En serio crees que puedes hacerlo, Nanako? – Me pregunta burlándose de mí, con una sonrisa que odio. Trago saliva mientras intento convencerme de que puedo, no debo pensar, sólo hacerlo. Hacerlo para librarme de su tortura._

_Él intenta atacarme y entonces cierro los ojos fuerte, reacciono deprisa escuchando un leve quejido por su parte, que la lluvia no puede callar. Abro los ojos y no puedo parpadear mientras veo la espada clavada en el estomago de mi tío. _

_Se la saca y cae en la tierra, manchándola de sangre mientras se acerca a mí intentándome agarrar. Me mancha con el líquido carmesí la ropa mojada y la cara, pero no me muevo hasta que cae muerto, tratando de decirme algo._

_Tengo que irme, quiero irme de esa casa que me trae tantos y tan malos recuerdos. Todo se acabó por fin, pero... Lo he matado y eso está mal, muy mal. _

_Con confusión y miedo recojo el sable y salgo del patio de la casa tratando de limpiar la sangre de la hoja de forma nerviosa. Lo he matado... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿No debería sentirme mejor? Tengo miedo y sigo escuchando sus gritos en mi cabeza._

Nanako abrió los ojos súbitamente despertando de aquella pesadilla.

Tras unos segundos de recuperación se levantó lentamente tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdo del pasado, para después salir al patio del dojo y sentarse mirando la nada, mientras el amanecer iba llegando, cubriéndolo todo de luz.

La chica pasó largo rato allí sentada contemplando el cielo cambiante, pensando en aquel recuerdo que su subconsciente había traído de vuelta, como tantas veces había ocurrido.

No escuchó los pasos de Kenshin acercarse por el pasillo, dándose cuenta de que alguien se acercaba cuando ya estaba también fuera, saludándola de forma escueta. Ella respondió de igual forma, alejando sus cavilaciones de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Algún problema?

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Battousai. – Agregó con frialdad mientras empezaba a trenzar su larga cabellera, poniéndose en pie. - Aún anda suelto ese loco que atacó a tu amigo, tienes trabajo. Y yo también.

Acto seguido, la chica se metió en el interior de la vivienda, preparándose para salir y continuar con su investigación, mientras Kenshin pensaba de nuevo en las piezas del puzzle sobre el ataque hacia Sanosuke.

* * *

Antes de que anocheciera, Nanako salió del último bar de la ciudad después de apenas haber conseguido algo de información útil. La chica se sentía enfadada y cansada tras varios días sin encontrar rastro del asesino, ni nada sobre el grupo que la perseguía.

Caminaba distraída por una de las calles de la ciudad de vuelta al dojo cuando chocó levemente con alguien, a quien miró por su mala educación, ya que pretendía continuar sin decir nada. Antes de que esta se quejara, se sorprendió al observar a aquel hombre alto que portaba una katana, y respondía a la descripción que habían hecho las autoridades sobre el falso Battousai.

- Tú, quieto. – Ordenó con frialdad mientras desenvainaba su espada, amenazándole. – Eres el que se hace llamar Battousai ¿no?

- Eres muy observadora. – Se burló el hombre alzándola vista, sin darle importancia a la amenaza de la joven.

- ¿Quién quiere matarme y por qué? Sé que estás involucrado con ese tal Shishio.

- No me importa qué quieren de ti, ni por qué razón. Yo sólo hago el trabajo sucio eliminando a los que les molestan en sus planes. Pero créeme, si me hubieran encomendado el trabajo ya estarías muerta, pequeña. Y espero que llegue el momento, he visto que eres un buen rival.

- Por qué haces eso, qué buscas con matar. – Preguntó asqueada, sin comprender ese gusto del mal por el mal.

- Soy un samurái, niña. No podrías entenderlo.

- Eres un asesino que usa el nombre de otro, nada más.

- Espero con ello que salga de su agujero y me brinde un combate digno de verás. – Agregó sonriendo maliciosamente, para después girarse y proseguir con su camino, ignorando los gritos de la chica.

Nanako iba a seguirlo para atacarlo cuando paró escuchando unos gritos, no muy lejos del lugar donde se hallaba. Entonces, girándose instintivamente tratando de ver algo, lo perdió de vista al volverse, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que había desaparecido.

Tras murmurar con enfado un ``mierda ´´ envainó su arma y corrió hacia los gritos imaginando lo que había ocurrido al andar cerca ese hombre.

Efectivamente la chica dio en el clavo, vislumbrando el cadáver de un hombre tendido en una de las calles cercanas. Entre la multitud pudo reconocer una cabellera pelirroja, encontrando a Kenshin.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Acabamos de hallarlo muerto, no hay duda de quién ha sido – Dijo mostrándole una de las notas típicas del falso Hitokiri, mientras un par de policías llegaban a la escena, dando órdenes a la multitud, que comenzó a alejarse.

- Acabo de cruzarme con él. Te busca a ti ¿sabes? – Añadió mirándole fugazmente. - Quiere luchar contra alguien de su condición.

Kenshin giró el rostro para mirarla, pero la morena ya había vuelto a contemplar el crimen.

Pocos segundos después el grupo de gente se hizo a un lado cuando una mujer llegó a la escena junto a otro policía, quedando en shock al contemplar aquel cadáver. Tras aceptar que aquel que yacía era su marido, comenzó a llorar y gritar, dejándose caer junto al muerto, abrazándolo con desesperación.

La espadachina contempló durante escaso tiempo aquello a ceño fruncido, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, a la par que su mente, trayéndole horribles recuerdos de la mañana en que encontraron a su padre.

La chica relajó sus facciones sin poder apartar la mirada de las dos personas, rememorando una y otra vez sus propias vivencias, intercambiando los recuerdos con la realidad a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba más, y su respiración se agitaba con ella, haciendo que le costara respirar normalmente.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de adueñarse del control de su cuerpo y mente de nuevo sin conseguir éxito alguno, dejándose atrapar más por los demonios, que la conducían incluso hasta el día en que encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en casa. La casa en la que había vivido siempre, con su familia... Aquella a la que jamás iría a volver.

Cuando el aliento comenzó a faltarle y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos contemplando aquel horror por partida doble, Nanako giró en un movimiento seco y raudo, comenzando a correr a toda prisa en dirección contraria mientras jadeaba, luchando por liberarse de aquel nudo que oprimía su pecho.

Kenshin mantuvo la vista fija en la morena sin comprender nada, hasta que pudo atisbar el problema, sintiendo aquella ya familiar sensación de culpa que lo obligó a salir de entre la multitud y correr tras la chica.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 11.

Tras casi 15 minutos de correr sin cesar, Nanako llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el bosque de Bambú afloraba.

La chica, casi sin aliento, se paró agarrándose a uno de los troncos cogiendo grandes bocanadas mientras trataba de deshacerse de aquel sufrimiento, sin conseguirlo.

Pocos segundos después, cuando hubo logrado que la ansiedad la dejara respirar comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, aferrándose al árbol.

Pasado un breve periodo de tiempo, la mujer se sobresaltó, girándose para observar a Kenshin, que por fin había logrado encontrarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado mientras sostenía su mirada, contemplando el cambió brusco de la tristeza a la rabia más pura. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Es todo tu culpa! – Le gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo que el chico no logró esquivar, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y su labio inferior comenzara a sangrar.

Nanako desenvainó su katana rápidamente atacando a Kenshin de nuevo, pero esta vez el pelirrojo paro el golpe, haciendo que la chica perdiera su espada. Sumamente enfadada, ella avanzó hasta el joven dispuesta a proseguir sin atender a razones, nublada por el odio.

- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡ Voy a matarte, aunque sea lo último que haga, hijo de puta! – Le volvió a gritar tratando de golpearlo, hasta que consiguió agarrarlo.

El pelirrojo logró detenerla momentáneamente, pero ella comenzó a golpear con sus puños el pecho del ex - samurái, siendo este el único lugar al que llegaba al tenerla agarrada desde tan cerca, intentando inmovilizarla mientras no dejaba de gritarle que le odiaba y lo mataría, sin atender a las palabras de Kenshin.

Tras luchar con bravura Nanako se zafó del agarre, tratando de recuperar su katana. Kenshin se lo impidió deteniéndola antes de llegar hasta ella, sujetándola de nuevo, está vez, abrazándola mientras bloqueaba sus brazos pegados al cuerpo fuertemente. La joven continuó con sus gritos hasta que el cansancio y la tristeza la embriagaron, haciendo que sus palabras se convirtieran en murmullos.

El muchacho no la soltó contemplando como volvía a llorar amargamente, abandonando su cólera hasta que, sin fuerzas para continuar, dejó caer lentamente su cabeza hasta llegar al pelirrojo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el antiguo Hitokiri, muy despacio, empezó a deshacer el agarre. Tras unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, condujo finalmente sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica, abrazándola con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de su gran desconsuelo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró Kenshin después de un rato, cuando la mujer comenzó a tranquilizarse. Esta continuó rígida, sin moverse, mirando hacia abajo mientras el pelirrojo dejaba de tocarla, separándose levemente.

Nanako, sin limpiar si quiera su cara del rastro del llanto, alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del hombre, hablándole en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo te hizo mi madre la cicatriz? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente, para después fijarse en los ojos confusos de Kenshin.

- Una noche me encontró saliendo de una taberna. No me di cuenta de que estaba detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y al girarme, no pude esquivar del todo su ataque, cortándome en la mejilla.

- Encima de la cicatriz de mi padre. – Afirmó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con una sorprendente calma que desconcertaba al hombre, quien asintió. - ¿Por qué no la mataste si lo intentó? Por qué la dejaste ir, hirió tu orgullo y tu honor, eras un samurái.

- Ella era inocente, no era mi objetivo.

- A otro no le hubiera importado ¿por qué a ti sí?

- Incluso los asesinos pueden tener ética. –Dijo mirando a la morena, continuando. - Nunca he matado inocentes. La mujer o el hijo de un hombre no tienen culpa de sus actos, ellos no saben pelear, no es honorable ni justo. Logré quitarle el cuchillo y creyó que iba a matarla, pero no había miedo en sus ojos, sólo tristeza. Le dije que lo sentía y me fui corriendo.

- Esa tarde me había llevado con una vecina muy amiga suya. Cuando llegamos a la mañana siguiente, la encontramos en el cuarto rodeada de sangre. Se había clavado la katana de mi padre en el estomago.

Kenshin se puso más serio, apartando la vista fugazmente cuando se alteró al sentir que Nanako rozaba las cicatrices de su rostro. Muy sorprendido y conmocionado la miró, pero se relajó levemente al observar que seguía igual de tranquila.

- Esas cicatrices son prácticamente los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de ellos. Mi tío se quedó con gran parte, y de la otra se ocupó el resto de familia.

- Nadie podrá quitarte tus recuerdos. – Habló Kenshin respondiéndola de forma afable sonriendo levemente mientras ella le miraba, retirando la mano de su rostro.

Tan sólo un segundo después, el rostro de la chica cambió de forma radical al observar tras del pelirrojo un hombre alto y moreno, que corría hacia ellos con una katana, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del pelirrojo.

Nanako apartó de un empujón al ex - samurái, agarrando el mango de su espada para desenvainarla y parar el ataque de aquel misterioso hombre uniformado de policía, ya que le era imposible esquivar el ataque ya.

La mujer olvidó que aquella katana era de filo invertido, dándose cuenta cuando notó como cortaba la piel de su clavícula, no pudiendo retener la fuerza enorme de aquella estocada horizontal.

Kenshin se incorporó rápidamente cogiendo la espada de la joven, dispuesto a liberarla de su agresor cuando vio la cara de aquel tipo, reconociéndolo al instante.

- No me esperaba esto de ti, Hissaki. Defender al asesino de tu padre... Es deshonroso. – Dijo el policía cejando en su ataque, liberando a la chica para después volverse hacia el antiguo Hitokiri. – Himura Battousai... Demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?

- Saito ¿Qué haces aquí, qué buscas? – Preguntó muy serio sin dejar de mirar al moreno, que guardó su katana para encenderse un cigarrillo con suma tranquilidad.

- A vosotros dos. Las cosas se están poniendo complicadas para todos.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me buscas? – Intervino la mujer escudriñando el rostro del moreno sin que le sonara de nada.

- Soy Saito Hajime. Pertenecía a la patrulla Shinsegumi, por lo que conocía bien a tu padre, la mano derecha del Shogun. Tú eras muy pequeña las veces que nos vimos, es lógico que no me recuerdes. He venido a advertirte, Nanako Hissaki.

- ¿Y por qué me atacas si no quieres matarme?

- Iba a por Himura, no esperaba que le defendieses. Ambos tenemos una cuenta pendiente ¿verdad? Demasiado tiempo siendo enemigos y demasiadas ganas de un buen combate entre samuráis. – Comentó con una sonrisa inquietante, tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo.

- Tú atacaste a Sanosuke ¿por qué, Saito? Es a mí a quien quieres.

- No, quiero al antiguo guerrero, al asesino despiadado y sin sentimientos, Kenshin, quiero a Battousai. Creía que el ataque a tus amigos ayudaría a traerlo de vuelta. Necesitamos esa destreza para parar a Shishio.

Nanako y Kenshin se sorprendieron ante el mencionado nombre, tensando sus músculos de forma involuntaria, hablando a la vez para encontrar respuestas en aquel misterioso hombre.

Hajime emitió un quejido a modo de risa ante la impaciencia de los chicos, y comenzó a hablar con su habitual indiferencia y frialdad.

- Veo que no sois muy buenos detectives... Aunque dudo mucho, Kenshin, que no supieras que Shishio Makoto es el que está detrás de esto, ya que lo conociste en nuestra época dorada. – El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula mientras su enemigo lo dejaba al descubierto ante la muchacha, que frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pensando en que quizá el había ocultado información, igual que Hiko. - En fin, Makoto lidera un grupo residual de los antiguos monárquicos a los que se les ha ido del todo la cabeza. Pretenden crear una nueva revolución y apoderarse de Japón para abrirse totalmente al extranjero.

- Pero eso ya lo consiguieron al obtener el poder el emperador Meiji. – Intervino el pelirrojo sin comprender.

- No ocurrió como ellos esperaban, el resultado fue menor. Ahora pretenden venderse a los Estados Unidos, ser su lacayo y hacerse poco a poco con el control global... Sí, son unos ilusos y unos zoquetes, pero creen que con su poder en la lucha y dinero podrán hacerlo.

- No entiendo por qué entonces esos tíos quieren matarme. – Dijo Nanako mirándole con desconfianza.

- Porque ese grupo quiere acabar con todo el que sea contrario a la apertura al extranjero, y creen que los descendientes de los partidarios del Shogun podrían ser enemigos para sus planes.

- Es absurdo... ¿Entonces van a por más?

- Sí, Nanako. Habrá una matanza y en esa lista que se reduce cada semana, cortesía de ese asesino que anda suelto. Estamos tú y yo.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 12.

- Así que ese tipo es el que atacó a Sanosuke. – Susurró Kaoru a Nanako mientras ambas contemplaban como el policía hablaba con Kenshin en una de las salas del Dojo.

Las dos mujeres continuaron en silencio unos instantes vislumbrando a los hombres conversar a solas delante de un mapa que Saito traía. Nanako apretaba la mandíbula, aún enfadada porque estos se reunieran en solitario sin dejarla enterarse de lo que pasaba. A fin de cuentas ella estaba más implicada que Kenshin.

- Espero que Battousai no intente dejarme al margen de todo esto. Pienso ir a por ese Shishio con o sin la ayuda de esos dos.

- No creo que Kenshin intente eso, eres muy diestra con la espada. Sólo quiere protegerte, por eso no comentó su sospecha antes y estuvo investigando por su cuenta, como Hiko.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie me contó nada? – Preguntó girando el rostro para mirar a Kaoru, quien se dio cuenta de que aquel detalle aún no lo conocía.

- Lo siento, Nanako, no te enfades. Era por tu seguridad...

Ambas chicas pararon de discutir cuando Saito salió del lugar, pasando entre ellas mientras se despedía con un seco``adiós. ´´ Entonces, la espadachina enfadada se dirigió hacia el interior, acercándose hasta Kenshin.

- ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué habláis a escondidas? – Preguntó mirándole fijamente con rostro serio.

- No hay nada que esconder... – Dijo tranquilo, levantándose del suelo cuando la morena se posicionó delante, impidiéndoselo.

- No te atrevas a mentirme, Battousai. Sé que te callaste lo de Shishio ¡métete en tus putos asuntos, esta lucha es mía! ¿O acaso quieres seguir colgándote cadáveres a las espaldas a modo de medallas? ¿Tienes miedo de que Saito te quite el puesto?

- Sólo intento que no te maten. Lo siento si te ha ofendido. – Respondió con calma, sin entrar al trapo, mirando hacia otro lugar.

- ¿Crees qué soy idiota? ¿o por ser una mujer seré incapaz de defenderme? – Replicó aumentando su enfado, vislumbrando como el pelirrojo se levantaba.

- No. Pero eres muy impulsiva y eso si hará que te maten, sobretodo si te enfrentas a Shishio. No conoces su poder.

- Pues explicadme todo lo que sepáis sobre él, no me apartéis. ¿Qué te ha dicho Saito? No me obligues a sonsacártelo, porque sabes que lo haré. – le amenazó mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el mango de su katana.

Kenshin bajó los ojos, visualizando el gesto, para después volver a mirarla y hablar con seriedad.

- Saito ha venido a hablarme de Haruku Hissaki.

- ¿De mi tío? ¿por qué? – Preguntó en un murmullo, arrugando el entrecejo ante aquella revelación.

- Era una pieza clave en la era Tokugawa. Escondía muchos secretos del Shogun y acabó traicionándolo. Conocía muy bien a Shishio, eran amigos... Pero al parecer no le contaba toda la información de la que disponía y existen informes importantes que él quiere encontrar, y le vendrían muy bien para matar a los realmente importantes que estropearían su plan. Pero al morir él nadie sabe dónde encontrar esos escritos fundamentales.

- ¿La policía sabe lo que hice? – Preguntó asustada la muchacha, temiéndose lo que el joven quería decirle.

- Sí. Saito dice que en la escena todo estaba muy claro y algunos conocían lo que ese hombre te hacía... Creen que tú sabes donde escondía sus más preciados tesoros y quieren que los ayudes, o te meterán en la cárcel.

- No pueden hacer eso, fue un accidente de hace 7 años. Además ese hombre a mí no me contaba nada, ni siquiera me mostraba lo que hacía. Lo único que tengo suyo es esta katana con la que lo maté.

- Querrán llevarte allí igualmente y comprobarlo ellos mismos. Saito intentará ayudarte a evitar la cárcel, pero es fundamental encontrar esa lista, o habrá una matanza. Trata de recordar cualquier detalle que nos diera una pista.

Mientras el ex samurái hablaba, la chica reflexionaba sobre aquellos dos años vividos con su tío, pensando en algo que pudiera hacerla recordar cualquier sobre aquello, cuando se detuvo al recordar el día de su muerte, y la entrada de Hiko a su vida aquella fatídica noche.

- Creo que Hiko puede ayudarnos. Cuando yo regresé al interior de la casa a por el arma, él recogió algo del cuerpo de mi tío... Una llave que después me dio, y yo enterré en su casa. Puede que lo que sea que abra esconda esos papeles.

- Tendremos que volver a hacerle una visita al maestro. – Murmuró Kenshin cuando Kaoru interrumpió en la sala.

- Chicos, alguien quiere veros. – Anunció con una leve sonrisa, para después dejar paso a Seijuro, haciendo que los dos discípulos se sorprendieran de su aparición.

- Maestro ¿qué haces aquí? – Se adelantó Kenshin.

- Lo sabéis tan bien como yo. Ese Saito me ha contado todo antes de que los problemas os llegaran al cuello, parece que no sabéis desenvolveros muy bien... Veo que has vuelto a hacer amigos, Hissaki. – Se burló de la chica al vislumbrar la venda que cruzaba su clavícula, tapando el corte que la provocó el policía.

- ¿Sabes lo de las listas de nombres? – Preguntó ella ignorando su comentario, mientras él asentía y sacaba la llave que había recordado anteriormente.

- Te quería conceder el honor de encontrarlas, y así librarte de la cárcel. No he estado entrenándote durante años para que malgastes así tus excelentes cualidades, eso me enfadaría mucho.

La chica se adelantó unos pasos para coger la llave que su sensei le entregaba, no diciendo nada mientras evitaba mirarle, Kenshin habló mientras la escena sucedía, haciendo que Hiko le mirara.

- Gracias por habérnosla traído, nos has ahorrado tiempo. Saito dice que partiremos dentro de pocas horas hacia Kyoto, no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo.

- Ya veo. Espero que tengáis cuidado y no seáis imprudentes, Shishio no se anda con tonterías. – Agregó aquello último mirando a la muchacha de pelo negro, que clavó a su vez en él sus ojos, sabiendo que se refería a ella totalmente.

- ¿No vas a ayudarnos? – Dijo Nanako automáticamente después de unos segundos.

- No, Hissaki. Yo tengo mis propios asuntos, pero confío en que seréis capaces. Nos vemos, mucha suerte. – Se despidió, saliendo del dojo, dejando a los presentes sumidos en un profundo silencio, que un grito lejano de Sanosuke rompió.

- ¿Es que en esta casa no se va a comer hoy? – Gritó el joven desde su cuarto, puesto que aún no podía moverse mucho por sus heridas, haciendo que el grupo dejara a un lado la tensión, comenzando a moverse, continuando con sus quehaceres rutinarios en el hogar.

* * *

Hacia horas que Kenshin y Nanako, junto con Saito y algunos de sus hombres, habían cogido el tren rumbo a Kyoto y ya la noche había cubierto el cielo, haciendo que la joven se impacientase mientras miraba de un lado a otro y caminaba por el vagón donde esperaba sola, desde hacia un buen rato, a que alguien apareciera.

Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, suspirando exasperada por continuar después de tantas horas en ese tren, el pelirrojo apareció a lo lejos, acercándose con tranquilidad hasta tomar asiento frente a ella, que no dejó de mirarlo esperando alguna palabra.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? – Preguntó aburrida al ver que el joven no hablaba de _motu propio_ para informarla de algo.

- Dentro de una hora más o menos. De todos modos no iremos a la casa de tu tío. Saito dice que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

- ¿No tenían tanta prisa? – Dijo alzando una ceja, sin entender aquello.

- Sí, pero parece que el guardia que custodia las llaves no llegará hasta primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? – Intervino con un eje de desconfianza en la voz, escudriñando el rostro de su oponente.

- En una posada del pueblo. Lo tienen todo ya organizado.

- Creía que el plan era entrar, coger lo que quiera que abra la llave, y regresar a Tokio. Ahora resulta que tenemos que pasar allí la noche. ¿Y qué pasará si no encontramos nada porque no está ya allí?

- Eso no va a pasar, Hissaki – Interrumpió Saito sorprendiéndolos, apareciendo tras Kenshin con su característico cigarrillo.

- Ya, pues permíteme dudarlo.

- No somos idiotas, niña. – Le respondió sin inmutarse ante el comentario. – Sabemos con certeza que está allí, al igual que los hombres de Shishio. Tenemos espías en sus filas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Pero y cómo sabes que nadie del bando de Shishio se va a adelantar esta noche? Si saben que está allí y sospechan que lo sabéis, no van a esperar a tener las llaves.

- El perímetro está vigilado desde que supimos de esos informes. Mañana a primera hora los tendremos en nuestro poder. No des más la brasa, Hissaki, y concéntrate en recordar.

Tras aquel comentario frío del hombre, Saito apagó su cigarro pisándolo tras tirarlo al suelo, saliendo después del vagón, ignorando la mirada malhumorada de la chica, que rápidamente cambio de semblante haciendo desaparecer el enfado que aquel socarrón provocaba en ella con sus comentarios e indiferencia, al ocurrírsele un plan para agilizar el proceso de recuperar los dichosos informes. ¿Quién necesitaba esperar por las llaves cuando había entrado cientos de veces en esa casa sin tenerlas? Aquella era su lucha así que, no estaba dispuesta a esperar la ayuda de nadie.

**Gracias a todo aquel que siga la historia. **

**P.D: La próxima actualización será el día 21.**


End file.
